I Am Jimmy
by PAC-AllianceLeader
Summary: A crippling virus has wiped out 95% of Earth's population, and turned 4% of it's population into "Dark-seekers". What happens when Jimmy is left in Retroville alone? Will he find a cure? Or will be become as the rest are: lifeless or a "Dark-seeker"?
1. How It All Began

**Hello, everyone. I am back with a new fanfic. This fanfic will be talking about the fall of the city of Retroville by the Krippon Virus. Of course, the only known survivor in this story will be our star, Jimmy Neutron. Enjoy!!**

**I Am Jimmy**

_How It All Began_

(Jimmy's POW) It happened years ago. The so-called cure for heart disease had begun to wipe out Earth's population. I know this because I was there when it happened. I, being a genius, had warned the 'curer' not to use the vaccination, as the risk of mutation was high. She never listened. Now the results are obvious; the extermination of humanity had begun……..

**(A/N: "Humanity" by the Scorpions begins)**

Although the virus killed most which were infected, the highest number of infected transformed into what I like to call "Night-Stalkers". Call them 'Dark-seekers' if you want, but the fact is that they stock any that are uninfected at night to feed themselves. What happened to being a vegetarian? I will never know.

With no zookeepers keeping the cages in the zoo under security, the animals in all the zoos have escaped and reproduced. Thus, more than a thousand new species have been seen in North America. The high populations keep the "Dark-seekers" fed and satisfied. Though I know not everything, I am so sure that I am the last man on Earth. I haven't seen a single 'uninfected' human being in around five years.

The last person I saw, you ask? The last person I saw would be the beautiful Cindy Vortex. She had been sent with Libby, Sheen, and Carl to Northern Canada by my auto-piloted rocket. I promised them I would see them again, but Carl and Libby both knew I would not. Cindy, begging to stay in Retroville with me, refused to leave. Sheen and Libby had to drag her to the rocket and hold her there as it was taking off.

As the years went by, I began to start to miss all of them. Who am I kidding! I began to miss them the minute they took off in the rocket! I knew I liked Cindy, and that's why I wanted her to go so bad.

Over the years, I have come close in encounters with the infected. One time, Goddard saved my dear life. Yes, Goddard is with me. I couldn't go with complete quarantine from companionship. Cindy, after she was forced into the rocket, asked me one last thing: save Humphrey. I knew that was the only friend she would open up to 100 with. I had forced Goddard to save him from an infected that had chased him from his doghouse.

Since then, Goddard and Humphrey have become good friends. I have also become attached to them both. Goddard and Humphrey have also learned not to go into a dark area where an infected may be waiting for night. According to my estimates and atlas facts, the canine is immune to the airborne virus, but not the one by contact, such as a bite or scratch. I am immune to both, and metal, robotic dogs are also immune to both.

I live in a house that I built up and updated according to the infected hunting times. Metal doors that cover all windows, both on the top and bottom floors, are common. If the infected should climb to the roof to find a dark area around my house, the ceiling is made of metal. Having my lab underground, I have made sure nothing could get in. With my clubhouse, I have covered it in iron and mercury flammable sheets.

I keep a picture of everyone I ever knew. My own parents had become an infected, losing their hair and growing mutated, then hunting our neighbors for food.

If you really want to know what happened, then I will tell you.

**(A/N: I am going to put more than just rats, dogs, and humans that are infected.) There will be a few characters from the show that will show up and be eaten by the infected. I am saving a surprise character for the story.** Tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews, I will continue on with the story.


	2. What Happened and My Daily Life

**I Am Jimmy**

_What Happened_

It began after the vaccinations of the K-105 Anti-Biotic were given to patients who had suffered from heart disease. Of course, the disease was cured, but an even more deadly virus took its place.

After I discovered the first victim of this deadly virus, I reported it to the police. Of course, as many times before, people laughed at my discoveries. Sheen and Carl were clueless, but Libby took it seriously. Cindy didn't acknowledge the fact that this could be another pandemic. She just sat there making jokes about the whole thing, which she said was in my head because I could actually fit it there.

I decided that the next discovery I make I would hide from them all until I could cure the virus. As the number of patients who received the virus rose, so did the mysterious disappearances and deaths. At last, a reporter caught the first glimpse of an infected. She was torn apart on camera, but the authorities shot and killed the thing.

I decided that the 'K' in the virus name and number would be used for my new name for it: the Krippon 105 Virus. Krippon means "crippling and contagious". With that name, surely many would refuse the vaccination. That all changed when the virus jumped and went airborne. Many were infected recently thereafter, and a lot of them died. Most of them, however, went into shock or just instantly reanimated into a monster. Retroville's authorities did not think that the virus would reach us at all. They were wrong, and with being wrong, they sealed the fate of Retroville by not evacuating the town.

I remember seeing my first zombie film. The undead walking around like nothing is wrong. They would just be hungry, and fed on the living. This, however, proved not to be a zombie. They were too fast, were aware of their surroundings, could jump, could climb, hunted by stealth, and even communicated together. They are like a present-day velociraptor. I was amazed when I caught my first glimpses on the news cameras. They were amazing. They even outsmarted the army!

My parents weren't very concerned. My mom was a bit concerned on what would happen if the virus ever infected anyone in Retroville. I assured her that wouldn't happen because the wind patterns don't trace their waves back to Retroville. I was wrong. That's why I must cure the virus. I am sitting here right now with my video camera in hand, just taping what I would want anyone who finds what I leave behind so that they can learn from my discoveries. Being 17, I am much like my 12-year old self. Nothing much has changed on me.

Now, if you'll excuse me (grabs sub-machine gun and knives), I have some hunting to do…..

Walking to the "Jimmy-Neutron Retro-Car 250", a rocket-car I had made, I called Goddard and Humphrey to get in. They instantly obeyed, jumping in the back. I started the engines and we were off. Driving downtown, I surveyed the damage and abandoned stores, apartments, and skyscrapers. We were off to Apartment 305 on GreanDay Street to clear it. I broke down the door, Goddard scanned for any life forms, and then Humphrey went in to clear it. Looking through the cabinets and rooms, I found and gathered food.

I went looking for some more rooms. A kid's room was found. I opened the door, and found blood splattered over the floor. I looked on to find an arm. It looked months, even years old. Scanning the room, I found no body or infected. I sent Goddard in. He went in and surveyed the situation, and it came up clean. I figured they had lost the room to the infected when the purge of humans began.

I felt sorry for whoever lived here, and thought of anyone who might be alive. I instantly thought of my friends and Cindy. How I wish I could see them again!

However, the feeling dawned on me to think that we weren't alone. A bang was heard. I knew only one place it could have come from: the basement. Rushing down the stairs, I opened the door to the basement, which was right under the stairs. The lights were off, alright. I sent Goddard down. In an instant I heard him barking and a crash was heard. I went down, and Humphrey followed. I found Goddard had played dead, and that the infected had gone out the window from it. I figured it would be dead from the sunlight. Goddard surveyed and found the room empty.

We left the house and entered back into the car. I drove down the street back to the downtown. As I turned down a street, Goddard and Humphrey barked. Turning to look at them, I almost ran into what they were barking at: a herd of gazelles, zebras, white-tailed deer, and elk. I put my foot on the brakes and instantly the car stopped. Some of these clueless beasts ran into dark alleys. Knowing that infected lived in these alleys, I bothered not to follow them.

I followed the main herd to a convenience store, where many ran through. I knew nothing would be waiting in here, as I cleared it out already. Parking along the side, I told Goddard and Humphrey to stay put. I walked into the store, and looked at the mannequins I had set up to talk to.

"Hey, Frank, Ted. How ya doing this morning? I am doing well. Almost caught me some deer today. I am most undoubtly going to catch one tomorrow."

Waiting for a response, I walked into the store, knowing no one would interact with me again. I walked in and took bags of chips, toilet paper, chocolate bars, boxes of cereal, and bottles of pop and juice. I also took bags of milk. I went to the front, but didn't pay the mannequin. I walked out and got back into the car. Hearing some rumbling, I drove off to find another herd of animals. I successfully shot an elk.

I did not know the future had something in store for me, especially someone I have not seen in two years.

**Well, that is chapter 2. Who do you think he will see in this story? Someone he hasn't seen in two years…..Hm…who could that be?**


	3. The Close Encounter

**I Am Jimmy**

_A Close Encounter_

Driving the elk home, Goddard barked. Asking what was wrong, he opened his chest (where his screen was) to show a figure that looked much like a human, but running in the sun. I was curious to find out if this was a survivor. I sped up to follow the figure. It was human, alright. But, I found it very strange on how an infected would walk into the sun and not die. And even risking it would be stupid. Then again, these things were not using their minds very much. Getting closer, I could see it was human, but it wasn't infected. As I pulled up near it, I yelled to it. It wasn't human. It wasn't infected. It was the reflection of a human balloon in the wind above a Wal-Mart that looked like it was running because we were driving so fast! I glared at Goddard. He just whimpered.

My watch beeped. It meant that the infected were coming out to feed soon. We had to get back to my house to close up operations. Driving back, we passed the Sugar Bowl. I decided to quickly run in and get some ice cream. I ran in, grabbed some ice cream goodness, and then left. It was about five minutes until the sun set beyond the horizon. I could hear moans and cries from the infected coming from the alleys. I started the car, and we drove faster than usual. When we reached my house, I quickly grabbed the elk, and told the two dogs to go inside. I then poured vinegar and sugar onto my doorstep and sidewalk. It would repel the infected and I could sleep in peace.

While in the middle of the night of hearing moans and cries, I heard banging at my door. Looking through my cameras, I caught an infected trying to get at the elk. I forgot to cut up the elk and store it somewhere cold. It was in my clubhouse, too. Using a remote control, I opened up my machine-gun from the ground in the backyard. I aimed at the ex-human and fired. It turned to the gun, but after it fell over, that told me it was dead. I scanned the area with my cameras and made sure no more infected were attracted to the scene. I was successful.

That night, however, more than expected happened. As I was going through my tube to get to my room, I heard moaning and screeching. When I got there, I found out the infected had crowded my yard and were feeding on the dead infected. I tried to get rid of them. I decided to blow up the C4 in my yard. I tried, but the switch jammed. The infected noticed me up in my room, and cried out with glee. I finally got the button un-jammed and blew them all to smithereens. Now THAT was a close call!

The next morning, I decided to do some more hunting. Installing more C4 in my lawn and even the sidewalk, I, being satisfied with my work, then loaded the PKM and M95 into the car. This time, Humphrey and Goddard could sit in the front with me. At that, we were off hunting again.

I rolled down the window as Humphrey stuck his head out the window. Goddard surveyed the area. **"Bark! Bark!"** **"What is it boy?"** I looked where Goddard was looking, and spotted a zebra that was lost from the herd. We followed it down the street until we came to a tunnel. Goddard and Humphrey continued to chase it. **"Goddard, Humphrey! Stop! Come here!"** I yelled from the top of my lungs. It was no use. The horse's cousin led my two best friends into a very dangerous tunnel.

Hesitating, I finally got the courage to enter the tunnel. It was dark, and cool. It was also wet and damp, and the smell of flesh entered my nose. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black in there. When I was round a corner, I heard a shrill cry enter the whole tunnel. It freaked me out so bad I slipped. After I got back up, I could hear meat and flesh being ripped apart. Walking further, I caught a glimpse of a dark figure ripping something apart, with red outlining the floor around him. I quietly and carefully scoped the rest of the tunnel for one of the two canines. Hearing some whimpering, I turned around to both of them, who were hiding beside a bathroom door.

Walking back with them both, we encountered no more infected. We were just about out of the tunnel when Humphrey started whimpering and ran ahead. **"Humphrey, where are you going?"** I and Goddard kept walking, but a crack made me spin around. Goddard followed, and beamed his lights on an infected cat that had innocently tried to cross the tunnel. Seeing us, he charged. Goddard barked like crazy, drawing attention that I didn't want us to have- more infected. Turning around, I called Goddard and made a sprint for the entrance. The cat was close behind us. An infected human joined him. Near the entrance, I jumped into the sunlight. The cat had jumped, but burned up. The human just watched me get up and cried with anger that I had made it out.

As I got up and walked back, he turned his back to me and ran back in. When I reached the car, I scolded Humphrey and Goddard. **"Don't ever do that again! I almost lost my life trying to save you guys. Just don't ever go somewhere dark like that again. Got it?"** Goddard nodded for both of them. I decided to drive back to the Candy Bar and get some more ice cream for a treat.

When we got there, I got out and walked in. When I did, I noticed something odd: the jukebox was missing. I didn't think there was time to investigate, so I went to the freezer- hardly any ice cream. **"What on Earth is going on? No jukebox and hardly and ice cream? This is getting strange."** I determined that the infected may have mutated enough to regain some of their humanity. This would cause them to seek old civilized things out and use them at their best. Grabbing at least a bit of ice cream, I left.

**Well, how was that? I am trying to make these chapters as long as possible. And in the reviews, tell me who you think is the mystery character.**


	4. I Thought You Were Gone!

**I Am Jimmy**

_I Thought You Were Dead?!_

Driving back, my watch beeped. I realized that the sunset had come once again. When we pulled near my house, there was a car on the front lawn. I looked at this with aw. How could a car end up on my front lawn? There is only one way: someone drove it. Getting out of the car, I get Goddard and Humphrey to clear the house. As I lower the ice cream down, Goddard contacts my watch and tells me it's clear. **"That's impossible. Then, where'd the car come from?"** I said as I examined the car. It looked very strange. It looked like it was invented. Looking through the window, I noticed a label:

"Neutron Inc."

This was so weird. It had my name inside! I thought maybe I would be going mad. I sighed and went inside, not knowing that the person who was driving it is here in Retroville, looking for me. Locking down my house, I took one last look at the car before shutting the drapes and locking the metal door across it.

The night was long. I heard the infected outside. They were around my car. They moaned, and cried with glee. All I could do was lie in bed and listen. They sounded horrible. They were so horrible Goddard got scared and ran to where my parents used to sleep. Humphrey just wailed and jumped up with me. The infected tried frantically to find food. We had to go the night with the infected banging on everything, including my front door!

The next morning, I find that they didn't touch anything outside of my house. We got ready for the day again- loading the guns, food, and equipment for our mission. Before we left, I took Goddard and Humphrey and went to the Lab to experiment on some vaccines. Having some infected rats and mice, I tested out my vaccinations on them. There were six rats and six mice. There were also six vaccines. I inserted a different vaccine into each, but they all together got the same ones (one mouse and one rat got the same vaccine cause they are two different species).

After doing this, we left the Lab and returned to the surface. I instantly noticed something: the car from the lawn was missing! I took out my revolver and checked the area- nothing. I got into my car. Goddard got in and then Humphrey. We drove off.

We were driving down downtown Retroville when an explosion caught my eye. A skyscraper's windows had exploded. I followed the road to the building which exploded and seen the car drive off. I followed the car with caution. Obviously someone else had survived the epidemic. While following them, it seems they didn't even see me. They drove back to my house! They parked in the driveway and I stopped nearby. A figure with a mask on got out of the car and attempted to break into my house! I had to stop them. I got out, revolver in hand and followed them to my door. I stopped three feet behind them.

"**Hold it right there!"** I yelled

"**Put the gun down!"** They did as they were told.

"**Who are you?!" **I asked harshly. **"You wouldn't understand, Jimmy".** I was shocked. Not only did they know where I lived, but they knew my name?! **"I am going to ask again. Who are you?"** They turned around, and, said this while slowly taking off the mask, **"Well, don't shoot when you see me, please."** After the mask came off, I stood there in complete shock, ready to faint.

**Well, who do you think it is? Take a guess.**


	5. What is That!

**I Am Jimmy**

_What is That?!_

I stood there in complete shock. Not only was I not expecting to bump into him, but I never expected to bump into him! I wondered where he had come from, and why I had not seen him in five years. Anyways, the person in front of me made me think of only two words:

**Eustace Strytch**

"**Jimmy, I know we got off with a bad start five years back, but I have changed."**

Lowering my revolver, I calmed down.

"**Where have you been hiding all this time? And if you knew I was alive, why haven't you tried to make contact with me?"**

"**Well, it is hard to explain. You see, I traveled to Northern Canada in the hopes of surviving. I bumped into Cynthia. She, over a year's worth of time, asked me to come back here to look for you. She is alive, James."**

Hearing this, I nearly cried and nearly hugged him. When I asked him, he said all his villainy in the past was gone. He had changed into a better person since the Krippon Virus took his dad and his butler. Eustace looked almost the same as before, but looked older at the same time. He had a few rips here and there, and even a few scrapes. It turns out, he is also immune to the airborne virus, but not to the contact version.

Eustace and I talked for hours on end in my house that night about life.

"**So, are Carl, Libby, and Sheen with Cindy?"**

"**Well, I only seen the one obsessed with Ultra-Lord. I am not sure. She told me to tell you all is well."**

After sipping my hot chocolate and listening to the bit of moaning coming from outside, I asked him another question.

"**Do you have any way to contact Cindy?"**

"**Of course not. I am many miles from them. I drove here. She handed me a car to drive down here to Retroville. The funny thing is, she invented it. She also changed her last name to Neutron."**

I gasped lightly. **"So that's why the label in the car said 'Neutron'."**

With many questions answered, I told Eustace that sleep was soon. We should get ready. He agreed. I knew I would sleep that night without worries. Thinking about her being alive made me much more comfortable. As I walked up the stairs, Eustace told me something I didn't think I would hear. **"Jimmy? Cindy said that she is coming down here when the virus eases off. She can't sleep knowing you could be dead right now."**

I didn't like her getting herself into danger because of me. I remember the time she risked her life to stop me from killing all of Retroville when I was orange. She got kind and down on her knees, begging me not to hurt anyone else. She sounded like (before she fainted) she was going to say she loved me. I could see now if that was true.

When I got into bed, I could hear screeching and roaring. Getting up, looking out a metal panel to see what was making it, I saw the infected being assisted by infected bears. Realizing these behemoths could hide anywhere near the morning hours, I shuttered. Eustace would sleep on the couch and Humphrey with him. Goddard slept with me on my bed. I slept well past the time the infected go into hiding. Eustace got up long before me and he and Goddard had started making breakfast. Humphrey was eating dog food. I got up, and then got dressed. Walking down the stairs, I readied myself for the day. After washing up and brushing my teeth, I styled my hair in the usual ice-cream shaped hair dew; I then got my 'cool' sunglasses and walked to my gun-closet. I chose out a bazooka, a Thompson, an MG-44, and a rocket-propelled grenade. I lay them into the car's trunk.

After breakfast, which was bacon, eggs, and hot dogs in the eggs lined with cheese, we all got set for the usual drive around the city. Eustace would accompany us in his car. Humphrey would sit beside Eustace and Goddard beside me. While in packing mode, I remembered the vaccines and the experiments. I took Goddard and went to the Lab. I opened up the dark area of experimentation with light. Most rats were alive and still infected. One was dead, but the other was alive and less infected. I assumed to test this vaccine on humans. The mice, on the other hand, were all still infected. All except one. It was becoming less aggressive.

We got back up from the Lab and entered the vehicles. I gave Eustace the Thompson. As I started my engines, we were off. I radioed Eustace and let him know about the school, and how we should clear it. He agreed. We set our destination to the school. Upon arriving, Eustace commented.

"**What a hideous place! It's no wonder those things would live inside."**

I smiled, and chuckled a little. Before clearing it, I needed something done. Using a needle, I inserted some of my blood into it. Using a sheet, I set it in the entrance. The place was pitch black! I then hung (using my teleportation device) a car up on the roof. It would be hooked to a metal tire-spiral piece. I put the test tube onto the metal and waited. Then, Eustace smashed it with a rock for me. **"Thanks." **I said.

It wasn't long before an infected stepped on the metal, trying to get at the blood. Instantly, the infected was caught. It pulled the car down and thus, pulled the infected on the sheet out of the school. Of course, the sheet was tied shut so the thing couldn't get away. It struggled. I signaled Goddard and he hit it with his hammer. It instantly blacked out. A sudden cry filled the dark with noise. A pair of giant, tall infected appeared at the entrance. One screamed with anger, while the other had a 'revenge'-filled face. Eustace commented. **"What is that?! It is the most hideous thing I have ever seen!"**

The pair of infected instantly, slowly, backed into the school. I didn't care. All I needed was an infected to experiment on.

**Well, what did you think? Was that a good scene, or not? Was Eustace being the mysterious character surprising? I know some were expecting Cindy, but her I have planned. Please read and review and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. I want some of my readers to get a part other than just reviewing. So tell me what should happen. I would like it in the way of him trying the vaccine on the human infected, and also something to do with the mutated dogs and the infected trap.**


	6. Something Isn't Right! Watch Out!

**I Am Jimmy**

_Something Isn't Right_

Wrapping up the infected in the cover so they wouldn't be killed from the sun, we loaded the thing into the back of the car and headed off. Eustace was a little eerie about having an infected in the back of his car, but I assured him that as long as it was knocked out and then sedated, it should be harmless. Driving home, we stopped at various stores to pick up food and supplies. We were on our way home, and it seemed like a long time had past before we got back.

Walking through the 'unlocked' door, we set the groceries down. I told Eustace and Humphrey to put them away. Goddard and I both went to the Lab. After getting in, something instantly changed. Something didn't feel right. Not about the Lab, but about the infected. I figured that something had gone wrong.

When we sealed down the house, Goddard made dinner. Our dinner tonight was spaghetti, and we gave Humphrey a treatment of pasta and sauce. Eustace's way to describe Humphrey's dinner was **"Disgusting! I would rather eat nutella on bread!"**

What I didn't know is that the infected knew there was some still non-infected in the city, and they were planning on making a meal of us.

The next morning was the same: breakfast, equipment, drive to clear a building, and deal with some infected. After breakfast, we got ready to drive and shoot. While driving, we were passing the Candy Bar and I noticed something, and I am sure Eustace did, too. There was a mannequin in front of the doors. Without looking, I pushed the brake pedal and did a 360.

There was a mannequin there, alright. It was Ted. How he got out here, I don't know. I was about to find out, though. **"Ted, why are you out here? You're supposed to be in front of the variety store over on Grean Street. Why are you out here?"** There was no reply. Grabbing my MP45, I scoped him with it. **"Ted, why are you here?"** Eustace spoke up as I got out of the car. **"Jimmy? I think we should get out of here. This doesn't feel right."** I ignored Eustace's suggestion. I paced forward, and threatened to shoot Ted. Ted didn't budge; I shot him. He fell to the ground and still didn't move. I walked towards him.

Eustace started getting scared. He got out of the car. He ran to me, shouting. **"Jimmy! Don't go near it!"** He ran past me and ran where it was standing. He stepped on a rope and it instantly pulled him up. I was shocked and amazed. Not only was Eustace right, he saved me from an infected trap. It had knocked him out in the process of catching him. I decided to get Goddard to beam his lasers at the rope to cut it, and set something under him to break his fall. I then transported him to the car. As I was loading him in, a screech was heard from an alley. Looking towards the alley, I saw an infected bear. It was standing near the entrance, but avoiding the sunlight. I decided to ignore it, as it was midday and it wouldn't be able to harm us.

When we were driving further, a deer jumped in front of us, and fortunately we didn't hit it. We drove onwards, and found a dead infected in the middle of the road. I wondered why it had come out into the sunlight, as they should stay inside during the day. Getting out of the car, I walked over to survey the mutant. I found it had fallen from the building nearby, and had died when it hit the ground. The body was wrinkled and had withered quite a bit. I walked back to the car and got in. We drove home without any further delays. That afternoon (4:15), after Eustace woke from his sleep, I let him know I was going to get the infected's body. He said to hurry back, and wished me luck. Getting into the car with my equipment, I drove off. I told him if I wasn't back before dark, then don't try and find me.

Driving to the infected, I stopped the car and exited my vehicle. Walking over to the infected on the road, I bent down to pick it up when something strange happened: a window shattered and a car rolled out. The next minute, I found myself knocked out and hanging above the body. By the time I woke up, Eustace and Humphrey were below me. Goddard was in the car, ready to go. It wasn't long until my watch started beeping. **"Neutron, what are- how did you get up there?"** I answered, **"I decided to hang myself and see if the infected were smart enough to eat me. No! The infected set a trap and I walked onto it. Get me down from here, and hurry!"**

Immediately, barking and growling was heard in a nearby skyscraper from the infected. Eustace threw a knife and, by chance it cut the rope. I dropped- right onto the infected. Rolling off with disgust, I found Humphrey barking at the growling and howls coming from the building. Eustace called Humphrey to get into the car, and, with seeing an infected human standing at the doorway, he ran back. I quickly ran and jumped into the car. Humphrey, however, didn't get very far before infected dogs started chasing after him. I shouted. **"Humphrey!"** I got out with my M16 and started tearing the dogs apart. There were five, and I got two. The last three started on me, too. Eustace got out and jumped at a dog running for me, as my gun jammed. Another dog started on Humphrey, and the last one attacked me. Goddard jumped out and took on the one on top of me. As if this wasn't bad enough, some infected humans and an infected bear charged from the building. I picked up my gun and killed the ones on Humphrey and Eustace. Goddard UV'd the last one, but Humphrey had already been bitten.

Eustace wasn't hurt, but almost did get bitten. Giving Eustace the bazooka, he fired and blocked the entrance to the building. The bear was in front of the humans, and was almost at me when Goddard jumped at him. **"Goddard!"** He may have been machine, but he couldn't be immune to the infected's attacks. As soon as Goddard took on the bear, some humans ran past him to get to me. I shot and killed three, but one got to me. Eustace and Humphrey took on the other six. I killed the one on me, and the one on Humphrey. Eustace valiantly defended himself. The bear tore Goddard apart.

I hopped into the car and picked Eustace and Humphrey up. The infected followed closely behind us. The bear literally caught up with us in speed. Eustace had been bitten by the humans. I needed to treat him and Humphrey before they transformed into infected themselves.

**So? What did you think? Was it good enough? I NEED IDEAS for the next chapter!! What should I do? Maybe more flashbacks? Please tell me!**


	7. No Longer Friends

**I Am Jimmy**

_No Longer Friends_

It happened so suddenly. With rushing Eustace and Humphrey to my lab, I only have one thing to say: I tried. Within moments away from my lab, Eustace showed aggression, but Humphrey showed the energy of the Krippon Virus. Locking a cage with such small holes to avoid contact, I slipped them into the backseat. The two were no doubt infected now. I thought that if I could test the antidote on them, it may work. I decided to give it a try. Rushing my two 'friends' to my lab in dog cages, I unloaded them one by one. I decided that I would leave the infected that was still in my car to get away.

I grabbed Humphrey and pulled him out of the cage, with him struggling and biting to get away. I then hooked him in bars on a bed. I then sedated him. Eustace's turn. I grabbed Eustace and pulled him out of the cage. He was even more aggressive than Humphrey. He actually gave me a good bite. I slammed him down and then barred his neck, then his legs, and lastly his feet. I sedated him thereafter.

I then inserted the antidote into Humphrey. I pulled him off the bed and cradled him. I remember Cindy's last request to me: save Humphrey. I tried, and for five years, he lived a good, safe life. Holding him, I was singing "Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone". The only thought going through my mind was that Cindy, if she knew I am alive, would also expect Humphrey and Goddard to be here, with Eustace keeping an eye on me. For the worst part, Goddard had been disassembled and Humphrey and Eustace infected.

If Cindy were here, she would likely blame it on me for knowing this virus was coming. No. That wasn't Cindy, nowadays. My inventions, of course if they malfunctioned she would blame me. But to blame me for her pet's death? No. I know she would never do that. The thing is……it was my fault. If I hadn't of gone looking for that infected, and hadn't of walked into the trap, none of them would have come looking for me, and thus, this calamity wouldn't have happened. I placed the fault on myself.

If the infected could speak, they would be telling each other how stupid I am.

As I stood there, holding Humphrey, tears strained down my eyes, and the thoughts all came back to me….

"**Mayday! Mayday! Yeah, the virus has jumped. Quarantine all infected areas. One area to quarantine that hasn't been would be the city of Retroville, Texas. No, an epidemic has not happened. Yes, the virus is spreading from New York. If the military doesn't lend troops to the front lines down here, I fear the fall of the United States is at hand!!"**

(Cuts back to Jimmy, then flashes in Jimmy's eyes to the past)

"**Mom? Why are you barricading the house?"**

"**Because, Jimmy. You know about the virus that has become airborne, right?"**

"**Yeah, but my estimates and the research in the mumps shows that it can't spread this far. We are ok."**

My dad walked through the door, more like ran, and was being chased by an infected. I gasped. **"Goddard!"** Goddard charges down the stairs and uses UV rays on the infected, therefore killing it.

The television was on at the time, and the newscasters were announcing a bulletin from the President of the United States.

"**Hello, fellow Americans. I have come to address the United States about quarantining New York City, and am advising you not to worry. We have the situation under control."**

"**See? I told you it wouldn't spread."**

My mom gave me a dirty look.

"**The President of the United States is wrong. Every virus spreads, even after immense calculations have been done."**

My face turned into a scowl. **"Yes, but this one won't. Heart disease doesn't spread that far so fast. Come on, Goddard, we're going to the Lab to research the whole 'virus'."**

What I didn't know was that my dad had been bitten, and was rapidly advancing to become an infected. Arriving at the Lab, I and Goddard were checking the viruses' status and spread.

The results came up on my virus scanner. The quarantine in New York was purple, but there were spots that were blue in different regions of the States. Even in Canada, there were many populous places that were orange and red, signaling that the virus had become very numerous. I couldn't believe the statuses. Many places around the world: Japan, Russia, China, the Philippines, Great Britain, Germany, Italy, Egypt, South Africa, Chile, etc. were all infected. The numbers were staggering. A computer monitor beeped. It was my mom.

"**Yes, Mom?"**

"**Jimmy! Get up here quickly! Your father has-"**

The line cuts off.

"**Mom? Mom! Are you there?!"**

The numbers on the computer screen were showing many infections in Retroville, and that the virus had spread to our peaceful city. I somehow knew that mankind's worst invention was malfunctioning. With nothing left to do, I checked the video cameras and saw that my house was clear. I also found Goddard hiding under my bed.

"**Goddard. What on Earth are you doing under my bed?" **Goddard whimpers. **"Well, I am coming up, ok? Here I come!"**

The flashback ends. I was crying so badly now that I almost let go of Humphrey. Humphrey whimpered and struggled, but I didn't let go. It had been 25 minutes since I sedated them, and now that was wearing off. Humphrey was almost fully awake. I held on tight, but Humphrey broke free. He first bit my hand, and then jumped back. Amazingly, Humphrey heeded to the calls of Eustace, who was now awake and aware of my current state. Humphrey tried and then finally released Eustace.

I grabbed an MG44 sitting on the side of my lab. I started shooting, and literally destroyed my lab. I at least got Eustace. Humphrey jumped onto me and knocked the gun from my hand. I was fighting Humphrey and finally kicked him off. He smashed into a container with a fluid I had made to cure measles in it. He got back up, as did I, and jumped at me. I grabbed my gun and dodged the pounce. I instantly shot Humphrey dead there and then. I didn't know how I would live from then on. No more companionship meant hunting and doing everything alone. I hated being alone. And, I also hated the infected.

**Thank you to all those reviewing this fanfic. I hope you will continue to read it and enjoy it. If you don't like the chapter I write, or find something wrong, let me know, and also give me tips and advice. I like being helped, but not discouraged.**

**Also, tell me how this chapter was. I am pretty sure this is and will be the longest chapter in this story. I plan to have up to 9 or 10 chapters, as is the same length of my story, "Jimmy Neutron – The Retroville Purge".**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing, reading and attending. Chapter 8 will be called "An Old Friend".**


	8. An Old Friend

**I Am Jimmy**

_An Old Friend_

I stood in the Lab's entrance, gun in hand. I just finished off the two best friends I would ever know. Goddard was the best friend I could ever ask for, but he is gone, now. I just killed the last two best friends in Retroville. I loved those two like brothers. Even though Eustace Strytch has tried to destroy me before, I found him as a friend ever since I first seen him about a week ago. Knowing that no one else would ever find me, I put the bodies into crates and stored them in my lab's wall. I then took the time to go back to my room.

I used the tube-to-room invention to get to my room, and (after my house closed down) sat on my bed to think. Another flashback started……

(**A/N: "Only Time" by Enya starts to play)**

"**Mom? Mom?! Mom where are you??"** I yelled.

I ran through the house and couldn't find her anywhere. I finally checked the garage….What I found was not very nice- my dad, now an infected, was eating my mom.

I decided to lock them in the garage. I had Goddard to meld the door shut so my dad couldn't get out. I knew I had to figure out what to do, and fast! If I didn't stop this, I knew Retroville (and even the world) would have no hope left!

Rushing down to the Lab, I had to figure out a way to contain the virus. Looking in my data files, I found one on New York's isolation and quarantine. The file that I found was very disturbing:

It was called

"_New York United States Military Quarantine Center"_

The document read:

"**Stay away from quarantined zone. Doctors and nurses becoming infected by the infected themselves. Any who approach- BEWARE!! The infected are merciless hunters and will kill all living beings. Once inside zone, NO getting out."**

(Flashback ends)

I really wish I had of found the cure or the answer to the disease at the time of the extreme danger. For now, I thought of what I would do now that all I ever knew to be company were now dead. I got undressed and then put on new clean clothes. My neutronic symbol was on all of my clothes. It is the symbol of science and I am the decoder of science's mysteries. Why hadn't life of gone on like normal anymore? I was thinking back to when Eustace was talking to me about Cindy and how she was going to come down here.

I decided at once to gather my equipment and leave this place. I first needed a suitable transport. I decided to build one seeing as I didn't have one at the time. I would name it the "Neutronic-Super Transport". I spent days working on the machine. The infected actually weren't that active during the nights I was building this thing. I wondered why. Usually they would crowd the streets, but those nights I saw one every once in a while.

When I was done, I gathered all of my equipment and meat and put them into the transport. The vehicle was the size of a bus, and could carry much cargo inside. After loading it up, I drove off. I turned on my CDs and played one of my favorite songs…… "**Church" by Teddy Versetti ft. T-Pain.**

Singing along, I kept on driving. I passed so many bodies on the highway it looked more like a graveyard. I finally noticed another vehicle. I thought it was a car, but as it got closer I realized that I was wrong. It was a United States Military M2-Abrams tank. As I got closer, squads of soldiers and helicopters appeared. The tank blocked the road for the troops to interrogate me.

"**Halt! Get out of the…the um…..the bus! Get out calmly! Do it now!"**

Instantly, not wanting to cause any problems, I got out quickly and walked up to the soldiers. I handed them my ID.

"**So, where do you come from?"** **"Retroville, sir."** I paused for a moment and asked about the operation. **"How big is the military force sweeping the nation?" "The military force is huge. The West Coast didn't get hit very much. Most of these soldiers have come from Area 51." **I asked about what the virus' weakness was. The soldier in charge explained that the virus has weakened and no new cases from the air have been reported. The satellites have apparently shown cannibalism within the infected population. The infected are eating each other.

I was left to continue on, so I got back into my vehicle and drove on. I was passing division after division giving information. As I got to the Canadian-American border, the gates had apparently been overrun. I kept on driving up into Eastern Saskatchewan and into Northwestern Manitoba. I kept driving. Apparently the virus never touched the West. It was reported to have been coming, however. I drove up the road and saw a vehicle. This was no ordinary vehicle, however.

**Hey, everyone. I want to apologize for keeping everyone waiting for the continuation of this fanfic. I had technical difficulties. So, I have continued the story. Who do you think is in the car coming towards him? Find out in the next chapter. This story will come to an end in the next chapter.**


	9. The Virus' Weakening and Collapse

**I Am Jimmy**

_The Virus' Weakening and Collapse_

**Hello, it is me again. This chapter will be the last chapter in the "I Am Jimmy" fanfic. If anyone would like me to write a sequel, let me know. After this, I will work on a sequel to the "Retroville Purge" fanfic. Enjoy!**

Still driving, I could see that this car had a neutronic symbol on it. Who could it be? As I was almost passing it, I did an 80 and blocked the road. The driver of the car opened their door and stepped out of the vehicle. Who I saw was amazingly familiar. An African-American woman with a familiar hairstyle. The passenger's door opened and out stepped a very beautiful blonde-haired girl. She had blue eyes. I knew both of these ladies: They were Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax! I, excited, flew the door opened and jumped out.

Cindy and Libby just stared with aw at me. **"Jimmy, what are you doing up here??!! Where are Goddard, Humphrey, and Eustace??!!" "Libby, they were victims of the infected, and I don't want to talk about it." **Cindy stepped forward and gave me a hug. Hugging her back, I asked, **"Cindy, where are Carl and Sheen?"** **"They're still in the town of Caribou." "They're fine, Jimmy." "Ok. I am soo happy to see both of you and I can't wait to see Carl and Sheen!"**

Parting from Cindy, I stared her in the eyes. Libby just sighed. We agreed to hook up our vehicles and make our way back to Caribou.

_Retroville_-

In the night, the infected attack my house and overrun it. I am sure glad I made it out of there before an invasion could be completed. Even though Goddard was someplace down there lying in pieces, I knew he would be waiting for me to rebuild him. The virus, though it seemed like it was still going, was actually dying off because of the colder months. The cold fuels it in some regions but kills most of it.

The epidemic is over……..for now.

**Well, what did you think? I know, I used a lot of elements from I Am Legend, but it is the only way I could make a fanfic using any elements from I Am Legend. Adding in the cat and the bears, I tried to make it seem like more than dogs, rodents and people were infected. This is probably the shortest chapter in "I Am Jimmy". Prepare for the sequel to "Jimmy Neutron- The Retroville Purge."**


End file.
